


A Siren's Song.

by nurturedwhims



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Girls in Love, Pirates, badass lady pirates, lydia joining a pirate ship, nothing too bad, pov switching, some violence, the story you never knew you needed, very minor background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurturedwhims/pseuds/nurturedwhims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hadn’t really considered this possibility. Didn’t have, in her long list of things she had planned for, any way to deal with ‘kidnapped by pirates.’</p>
<p>[Where Allison is the pirate Captain who finds herself with Lydia as a hostage and some truly inconveinient feelings.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Siren's Song.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously am not a pirate and I have never been on a proper ship, but bear with me on this sea adventure nonetheless.  
> Forgive me but it takes a little while for Allison to actually get into the story, kind of neded to establish Lydia's mindset though and I am not such a flashback fan.
> 
> See end notes for warnings.

Lydia hadn’t really considered this possibility. Didn’t have, in her long list of things she had planned for, any way to deal with ‘kidnapped by pirates.’

Lydia had accompanied her father at his insistence down to a seaside town. In Spain somewhere where he had a mistress he did an awful job of hiding from her and introduced her to men who kept scanning her body and simpering over her father, in between leering at whatever poor serving girl was nearby. She stayed for as long as she had to, sitting on too soft chairs while those around her drunk progressively more, seemed to lose whatever prior impulse control they had, latched clammy hands onto hers and laughed too loudly. Lydia tried to time her departure when they were too drunk to really miss her leaving and kept an especially careful eye on her father’s figure as she snuck form the room. Sometimes her father did notice. Told her off in the morning over the breakfasts he occasionally managed to wake for, or worse yelled at her retreating figure if she wasn’t quick enough in leaving at night. Jeered at her like he had forgotten he was her father. When that happened he made her stay long into a dark night.

The weather was better than in London at least, the sand was soft on her feet when she managed to sneak away in the morning. There were less people to watch her here, too. Less people to control and direct her, at least during the day.

Her father never disclosed what the broader plan of this trip was; other than sleeping with women who weren’t Lydia’s mother and showing off his money too much. Lydia knew it had to be something to do with making more money, more trading probably. She overhears some conversations, only when he doesn’t think she is around, gruff words about ‘cargo heading North as we speak’ and ‘a fine bunch, Sir. Just fine.’

He calls her into his temporary office two weeks into the trip. Lydia knew he hadn’t noticed her leave the night before and wondered instead whether he was finally going to come clean about the woman she had seen leave his room this morning. The old room she enters has its curtains only half drawn, she doesn’t know if it is it that stinks of old wine or her father.

“Lydia. Good good, you came.” Lydia stayed silent. “So. Take a seat then.” He gestured at the other chair in the room, lower than his grand one. She sits. Straight backed. Waits. He sighs, staring beyond her head, then starts talking again. “So I want you to go out with Burgess today, he wants to take you to see his facilities.” Burgess is one of the men most frequently at Father’s gatherings of a night. He is old, only a few years her father’s junior. She has seen the serving girls flinch at his more wild movements.

“I have plans for today. Father.”

“Plans? What plans could you possibly have? You don’t know anyone in this goddamn country!” He leaned forward on his chair. “This isn’t a request for you to deny Lydia. You will do this for me.”

Lydia turned an icy stare to her father. “I will not. Why is this even important to you?”

“He is a rich man Lydia. He has connections in Africa, has boats I need the use of and most importantly hasn’t seemed to notice how much you talk. He seems more willing than others to take you.”

Lydia rose from her chair. “Father I am not going with him. I will not let you give me to him.”

“You don’t have a choice, girl.”

Lydia turned to leave. Her mind racing, turning over all her father had said. A strong grip on her arm stopped her.

“Don’t you walk away from me. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” His fingers dug into the flesh of her arm.

“I shan’t go with him. You can’t…”

Her father cut her off with a snarl. “You will stay in your room today. I will persuade Burgess to wait for tomorrow, at which time you will go with him, I’ll make sure of it.”

Lydia fought back a whimper as his hand tightened and then rose her own hand to his face.

The slap rang out in the room. His heavy breathing paused, then he dragged her from the room and down the corridor to her room, flung her onto the hard floor. Her head connected with the corner of the wooden bed frame.

“On second thought, Lydia dearest daughter, perhaps I will propose you meeting him in two days time, maybe then you will have started thinking sense again.”

Her door was closed with a resounding bang that echoed over and over in her head. She felt her eyes drift closed, fell back onto the cold floor.

 

When Lydia woke again her head was pounding and the room around her was swimming and shifting as she lifted her head. She leaned back against the bed, took note of the darkening sky outside of her window, breathed deeply. _Now is not the time to freak out Lydia. Come On._ She retired to the bed. Sinking down onto the soft mattress she struggled to keep her eyes open, eventually falling back against the pillows, fell asleep to loud sounds from her window from gatherings across the town that blocked out any noise of the swelling sea beyond.

She woke a once a few hours later, took the time only to sneak beneath the covers, and woke then gradually to dawn sun seeping into her room. She was marginally more aware now, could feel the pain on the side of her head where it had actually connected with the wood and see the line of finger shaped bruises on her arm. She went to the water basin on the side of her room. First taking a few mouthfuls of deliciously cold water then splashing it over her face to properly wake up. The water ran down her neck and arms, some dripping back into the bowl. She jumped back when she saw the rust coloured drops fall into the white ceramic. Lydia felt the side of her head gingerly, her fingers came away coated with watery blood. Lydia quickly pressed a piece of linen against her head, relieved to see it only came away with a small spot of bright red, so she wasn’t bleeding badly at least. She took in the room properly now, saw the patch of drying blood where she had laid on the floor and the streaks of red across her pillow. She rushed to grab her small ornate mirror, saw her hair was coated in flaky blood that the water had spread along the side of her face. Lydia returned to the basin, carefully breathing as she washed away the blood with her cloth, turning the whole basin a cloudy red. Then she grabbed another clean cloth, dried her head with care. She checked again for fresh signs of blood. Thankful to see it was only the same little droplets as earlier. Lydia walked to check her door. Locked. And with no sounds of movement outside, no one to call out to. So Lydia sat down on her bed and loosened her tight corset, holding the cloth against her head and waited for the residence to waken around her.

It was a few hours later, probably around lunch judging from the sun and bustle outside her window, when Lydia realised just how hungry she was. The last time she had eaten was breakfast yesterday, her stomach was gurgling and she felt a pang of emptiness. She had tried to call out to the hall when she first heard people through there, but there was no response, people just hurried past her door as though it didn’t exist. Lydia didn’t manage to capture anyone’s attention outside either, it was a busy day, and too many competing noises were about for anyone to take notice of her high window and any sounds coming from it. So this was Lydia’s day then. Stuck waiting for a next day to come for her to be taken by a man she detests, the whole thing organised by her father; a man meant to protect her. As the afternoon stretches on Lydia tries to amuse herself with the few novels her father permitted her to have in her room, ones he had scanned before allowing her to even look at them, mostly dull things written by men as lessons for women about the repercussions of not staying in their place. It was hard though, with her head still pounding and the hunger that kept nagging at her. She regretted, too, that she had used her basin to wash away the blood, and wished she had some other water to wet her too dry mouth.

So the day passed. Lydia even considered trying to climb down out her window. But the ground was far and she was weak, still suffering from fits of dizziness if she paced or turned too quickly in her room. She managed to find some old toffee she had brought with her from home in her suitcase, ate the sugar slowly, allowed herself briefly to forget her present situation and remember instead being at home in her garden with the horses and the child of one of the farmers she always shared her treats with, if she could. Her father had caught her one day, yelled at her and the other child, kept her for years from going into any garden unattended.

Lydia was roused from a light sleep by the night’s revelries beginning. It was a full moon, she noted with some amusement, and the people gradually amassing outside seemed ready to enjoy it. She could see a slither of the sea from her window too. Imagined for a moment that she saw something dark and large out on the waves, but wrote it off as a trick of the light, something conjured up by her injured brain.

She went back to her bed, attempting to waste some time with the least awful of the books. She managed to block out the sound from outside for a while, at least, was only alerted again to her window when she heard a scream.

She quickly moved to the window, people were running outside, clearing the public spaces. She heard yelling from men, women screaming as they ran into buildings. Lydia backed quickly away from her window, running to the door to press her ear against it and see if she could hear anything from the building. There were feet pounding outside, scuffles of feet, and, in the distance the sharp clang of metal hitting metal. The moon that had been shedding its eerie light into Lydia’s room and the courtyard below was suddenly hidden, probably behind a thick cloud Lydia sane portion of brain noted. She noticed also most of the torches outside had gone out, her room was left in almost complete darkness except for the occasional movement of light as someone ran with a torch outside. The house was mostly silent, there were no more running footsteps, further away she could still hear yelling, but nothing close anymore.

Lydia didn’t really want to think about what that meant. Wondered whether she wanted to know what she would find if she managed to open her door.

It turns out she didn’t need to worry. She heard footsteps outside again. Thought they would pass like all the others had. But they didn’t continue, the person had paused, and then a key from outside the door turned the lock. Lydia ran to the other side of the room, her hand grasping along the edge of her dresser, reaching for her heavy brush, the only wieldable object with any weight in her room. Then a figure walked into her room. They moved quickly towards her, grabbing the arm that swung the brush down quickly, trapping it behind her back. She tried to thrust other her elbow back into them, connected with the intruder’s stomach and he gave out a satisfying grunt. She considered screaming, wondered if there was anyone left to hear, kept squirming against the body that had trapped her.

“I’d settle down Miss. It doesn’t take much to break an arm.” The figure finally spoke, and he punctured his words with a sharp twist of her arm that sent spasms down Lydia’s muscles. Lydia fell still and the man roughly grabbed her other arm and tied rough rope around her wrists, behind her back.

“Good choice Miss. Now you will be coming with me. But first…” Lydia heard him rummage through clothing and felt the man let go of her wrists to drape cloth over her eyes, tightening it painfully around her head and over her wound. Lydia winced, but the man payed no attention.

“Let us go for a walk Miss. I have some people who are dying to see you.” He grabbed her around the arm, and walked with her, out of the room into a blank future.

Lydia almost smiled to herself at the ridiculousness of it. Her captor was gentler with her than her father had been. He even warned her about steps. Lydia didn’t stumble over anything once.

She was brought outside, then into another room by the sounds of it, then the man left her there, with hands tied and still blindfolded, with only three parting words.

“Until later, Miss.”

Lydia felt almost like it was an anti-climax, waited for a few minutes because she thought, surely, she wouldn’t just be left here alone, but eventually felt her way gingerly to the wall when she realised no one was coming back in the short while at least. She shuffled down the wall, surprised to find hay lining the floor, and waited for hours for something to happen. She heard murmurs outside, of voices or footsteps she couldn’t tell, but no one bothered her door. The time stretched on, and almost without realising it Lydia felt her eyelids falling down. She fought for a while, to keep them open, with the vague idea at least she could be conscious for whatever was going to happen next, but eventually sleep took her again.

 

When Lydia woke this time she wasn’t on hay anymore but was on wood it seemed. She realised that she could see again, her blindfold was gone, but realised her wrists were still tightly fastened. Her arms ached and so did her head. Her throat was dry and sore. If it was dawn now it was a full day since she had last drunk anything, still longer since she had eaten. It was no wonder, she supposed, that she had fallen asleep and that she hadn’t woken whenever she had been moved in the night. As she took in her surroundings she saw she shared her space with someone else. A girl was sitting against the wall, staring at Lydia, fingering something against her side that was hidden from Lydia view.

“So they got you too. Do you know where we are?” Lydia’s voice cracked as she spoke. Then realised the girl’s arms were untied. “Could you help untie me?” The girl rose from the wall, swaying slightly as she got up. As she unfolded herself Lydia realised she was no more of a girl than Lydia was. She had brown hair free around her face and skin dark and tanned by the sun. And then took in with a shock the dagger the girl held.

“Oh no. I don’t think so. We’ll leave that to the captain I think.” The girl’s words were light. She smiled sweetly at Lydia.

“What? No please. I might be able to help us out if you untie me.”

The girl advanced towards Lydia. She was wearing, Lydia noticed with a shock, brown pants like the sailors on the ship that brought Lydia over to Spain wore. “I’ll go let the Captain no you’re awake.”

Then she sauntered from the room, hips swaying, the whole room seeming to shake as the door closed leaving Lydia alone again. It only then finally hit her. And Lydia cursed herself for not realising earlier. The swaying around her wasn’t from her head as she had thought, the room really was moving slightly. And the girl’s use of ‘Captain’ actually made sense now. Lydia was on a boat. A ship perhaps. Something big enough to have a room inside its hull.

She looked around her. Studying the room properly. There were ropes hanging from the wall, a few hammocks slung from beams above her, swaying just below the low roof. There were a few barrels nearby and some chests stacked against the opposite wall. She studied nearby for something that could help her against whoever it was that had taken her. When footsteps came again she was half way through cutting the ropes against an old nail in the floor, shuffled away quickly from it back to the wall. A man walked through, peered into the room.

“Good to see you again awake, Miss.” She recognised his voice immediately as the man from last night. She was somewhat surprised. He was lithe and as young as she, nothing like the old muscled man she had imagined in her mind. He grinned at Lydia and leaned against the door way, clearly comfortable even in the moving vessel. She took in his dishevelled mismatch of clothes; nothing on him signified any kind of uniform. His shirt was patched and had buttons missing, perhaps it had been once white but was now clearly worn and old, spread with stains. He wore pants like the girl from before, and boots that were scuffed with almost soft looking leather, they hadn’t seen a hint of polish in years. The blade at his hip was curved, nothing like the swords her father’s men carried. In his ear was a scratched gold ring. The only thing bright on him was the red fabric tied around his head.

It hit Lydia then. Who these people were who had captured her. “Pirate.”

He smirked at Lydia’s words. “I prefer sea-roaming outlaw with a penchant for jewellery. But I guess pirate works too.”

“So you’re the captain then?” Lydia realised her only chance might be to make some connection with this man. Perhaps he’d be merciful.

He scoffed. Gestured for her to get up. Lydia scowled at him as she struggled to her feet. Realised as she moved that the rope was lose enough now for her to get out of it, if she needed to. “Nope.” He stepped away from the door and held out an arm, chauffeuring Lydia through. “Proudly quatermaster though. Don’t let the captain know I said so, but it is actually the most powerful position. None of the stress of being the leader with almost all the same rewards and avoiding of chore abilities. Plus it is easier to sneak away from the rest of the crew. Less missed than the Captain would be.”

He led Lydia through a tiny walkway. Lydia noting the open ladder that was letting in a glimpse of the bright blue sky outside. He led her into another room just beyond the busy one Lydia had been in. He stepped in front of her to say words to the Captain who must be waiting for her. Lydia, meanwhile, wasn’t particularly keen to find out whether the man in charge of the boat had the same easy smiles as his second-in-command. She took the moment she had alone in the corridor to step softly away from Stiles and shake one hand free of the rope as she turned to run quickly to the ladder. She pulled herself up, rope trailing from one arm and hoping there might be even the smallest chance the ship is still by the port. Lydia sprinted from the entrance to the hull to hide between some ropes and the side of a high wooden step. She knew she had moments before it was noticed she had disappeared, couldn’t very well hide on a pirate’s deck. _Think Lydia. Think._ She realised the boat was in motion, but from her small vantage point could see the land not too far away. If she could just get there…

“Stiles really?” She heard a voice shout and feet rush about suddenly on the deck. She jumped as a woman’s started to speak from above her.

“So what was your plan here? While it was very clever of you to get out of the rope, and I’m sure Stiles will learn his lesson about underestimating our guests, you are on a pirate’s ship in the sea. The Captain won’t be pleased with your behaviour.” Lydia didn’t turn to listen to the woman’s voice, realised this might be her last chance of escaping to somewhere, before the land was utterly unreachable. Pushing the rope to the side she leapt from her spot, taking two steps on the wood then pushing herself up with her hands to stand on the edge of the boat. She didn’t look behind her before diving into the deep water below.

The water rushed through her; her heavy clothes seeming to fight against any buoyancy her body had, determined to drag her away from the air. Lydia gasped, taking in mouthfuls of air even as the waves swelled around her, threatening to drag her under the water. Though she could swim she hadn’t exactly practised in the ocean, not with layers of clothes pulling her down either. She struck out in the vague direction of land, knowing even then that there was no way she could reach it, not without a miracle. It might be better though, to go this way, than whatever some pirate Captain had planned for her. A wave swept around her and Lydia lost even the direction of land, lost the direction of the boat she had so hastily departed. She fought to keep her head above water, thrashing around the sea, taking in gasps of air and water indiscriminately. The water rushed above and below her and Lydia felt her limbs grow tired.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allison wasn’t exactly surprised that Stiles had managed to mess up properly securing their hostage. Though she had to give the girl credit for taking her opportunities when she could. She only approached her in such a blasé manner because she knew that the girl didn’t exactly have anywhere to go. She had spotted the girl’s red hair after Stiles finally realised his mistake of not keeping a proper eye on her, take that man out of danger and suddenly he seemed to forget his own name. She lay down on the step above her to speak to her, grinned to herself when the girl jumped at her voice. She expected pleading after that, perhaps for the girl to cry. She never wasn’t remotely prepared to see the girl fling herself from her huddled position off the ship entirely. But fling herself she did. Allison knew with all the layers the girl had on she wouldn’t survive out there, it wasn’t exactly a gentle bay beach. Even on its gentlest days the sea was underestimated by those who didn’t know it. Allison ran to the edge of the ship as well, kicking her shoes off. She stripped off her outer shirt and pants before diving into the water.

The girl hadn’t gotten far. Wasn’t achieving anything much more than a splashing paddle. Allison quickly saw that turn to more struggling against the water, saw the girl’s head disappear a few times below the waves. She swam quickly to her. Trying to keep note of how long the girl was below the air each time she disappeared. Allison reached the spot she had last seen the girl. Dived below the water. The salt was stinging her eyes as she fought to keep them open, looked wildly for some sight of the girl’s body. She managed to see her, snuck an arm around her waist even as her lungs started to burn with a need for oxygen again. She kicked strong legs, bringing both of them back to the surface. The gasped together, the girl clinging tightly to Allison. Allison struggled to keep them both afloat. “Hey.” She yelled at the girl, her legs treading the water to keep them both alive. “Breathe slowly, come on.” The girl drew a shuddering breath. “That’s it. You’re alright.” Allison started to move them both back towards her ship. Grabbing onto the rope that had been flung into the water by one of the crew. She hung tightly onto it, her other arm still wrapped around the girl’s waste. She managed to tie the end around both their waists then tugged the rope.

She was hefted up, the girl not quite present yet, but gripping tightly at Allison as they were dragged from the water. They were pulled over the edge of the ship, helped down to the floor by the crew. Allison collapsed back on the deck, regaining her breath before turning to check on the girl. The girl looked pretty bedraggled, but at least was breathing. She spluttered and coughed up some water, finally turning to face Allison.

“Thanks. I think.” Then her body was racked with coughing again.

Allison moved off deck, shrugging on the shirt Stiles proffered to her. She realised the girl was shaking, and leant to help the girl up, ushered her down back to the hull, this time taking her to Allison’s room and watched her take in the surroundings.

“So I guess even practically drowning won’t help me escape the Captain.”

Allison hummed, then rummaged through a set or draws that was anchored to the wall and found a warm shirt and some of her less worn pants, throwing them to where the girl stood dripping on the floor.

“You should get changed. You’ll catch a cold. Won’t be much good to us if you die of pneumonia.”

The girl looked at Allison. Raked her eyes over where Allison’s legs were just covered with the edge of her top. Allison almost saw her blush and quickly the girl reverted her eyes back to the bundle of clothes Allison had thrown her. “But, these are pants.”

Allison smiled. “Yep. You’re only making it harder for yourself if you don’t put them on.” Then she realised that girls like Lydia weren’t so used to showing their bodies to others. “I’ll let you be. Change. Get warm. Cough up the sea you swallowed if you need.” The girl looked very small, standing shaking in Allison’s room. She was clearly confused and worried. Allison took pity on her and smiled back at the girl as she left, “I’ll bring some food and water back, if you think you can stomach it.”

The crew were all up on the deck, waiting for her to return.

Stiles handed Allison her pants back as well and looked out to the land they were even further from. “I can’t believe she thought she could swim back. She might not be sane Allison.”

“If that were so, you let someone insane escape from you Stilinski. If you had done your job she wouldn’t be shivering in my room and I wouldn’t be wet through.”

Stiles dropped a sheepish head. “Yeah I know. I underestimated her, pay more attention, check ropes, yadayada.” He smirked at her, “All’s well that ends with you almost naked though.”

“Shut it Stilinski, you know that was only for practical reasons. Like we haven’t all seen too much of you during summer.”

He grinned, “Just working on getting my even complexion. Can’t let the ‘dashing pirate’ name down.”

“Even Kira is more of a dashing pirate than you.”

Kira grinned over her shoulder from where she was tightening their sail. “And don’t you forget it.”

Allison realised she probably shouldn’t leave the girl for too long. Who knows what she could do to some of the equipment in the room if she really wanted to punish her perceived captors. “I’m bringing some food back to her. Stay on this course. Watch out for that south-east wind. I don’t want it to buffer us off course too much.”

Stiles gave her a lazy salute and sprang up to help Kira with the primary sail. Allison retreated back to her room, where the girl was now changed and not shaking quite so much. She looked uncomfortable in the clothes, had had to roll the ends of the pants and shirt to fit her smaller frame. The girls red hair was straggly, but away from her face and her eyes were bright, taking in Allison as she re-entered the space. Allison realised with a slight shock that the girl, having revered from her near drowning, was managing to look attractive in her ill-fitting clothes. Especially now she wasn’t quite so drenched and was sitting with more confidence against the only table in the room.

Allison handed her the mug of water first, then placed some bread beside her. “Drink it slowly. You might not be able to keep it down at first.”

The girl took some small sips of the water, clearly holding herself back from drinking more. “Thank you. I haven’t had enough to drink for days.” Allison didn’t quite understand what she meant, but guessed the girl might not be quite clear in the time line of it all. They had only taken her from shore last night, and it was still before midday now. The girl was tearing into the bread now. Dampening the crust in water before swallowing it down with little chewing.

“Woah. Slow down there.” Allison reached out to grab the bread from her. She really didn’t want to have to deal with the girl being sick all over her floor. The girl startled like she had forgotten Allison was there.

“Sorry. I’m hungry is all. My stomach has been empty for too long”

Allison was confused again. She studied the girl, and noticed her slightly gaunt eyes and her dry lips that must come from something more than her time in the ocean.

“You can have more later. Promise.” The girl gave a small smile back, then straightened up against the table and stared at Allison.

“So given that there will be a ‘later’ when are you going to tell me why you went to the effort to save me? Or even better why I’m here in the first place?”

Allison smiled. Maybe this girl wasn’t quite as pathetic as she had seemed. This could be fun.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lydia was starving. Even though her throat was burning she wanted to gulp down the entire glass of water and the dry bread. She realised the person who had saved her might have a point, but she hadn’t eaten anything properly for days. Filling her stomach with sea water unsurprisingly didn’t make her feel full, only sick. The girl stayed with her as she ate. Hadn’t bothered to answer Lydia’s questions, just watched that she didn’t eat or drink too fast. When she finished her mug of water and the bread Lydia considered asking for more. But decided to wait, the girl had promised that there would be a ‘later.’

“So. Do you want to meet everyone?” Lydia knew she couldn’t trust the girl’s smile. She had been kidnapped and put on a ship going god-knows where. Even though now she had gotten over the whole drowning fiasco she realised if they went to so much effort to save her there must be some wider plan in play, something they needed her alive for. Lydia hummed her agreement, and wondered while she followed the girl back onto deck why she hadn’t been tied up again. But she noticed a dagger on the girl’s belt and realised they were even further from the shore than they had been before. There wasn’t exactly any way Lydia could manage an escape, not while all the pirates were around anyway. Up on the deck she heard someone call ‘Captain Argent’ and realised she would finally meet whoever was deciding her fate.

She was shocked, though maybe she shouldn’t have been considering everything, when the girl shouted out “Here. Come gather though. Worry about the ropes afterwards.”

Lydia spluttered. “What… You’re the Captain?”

“Oh. Yes. Didn’t I mention it?”

Lydia was incredulous. “You’re a woman!? How can you lead?”

The boy from before, Stiles, came up beside ‘Captain Argent.’ “She’s got you there Cap’n. And to believe I hadn’t even noticed! Looks like that’s it for you. Someone else will have to lead us.”

“Careful Stilinski, you don’t want to be the example for my cutlass skills do you.”

Lydia realised as other sailors gathered around that it was Stiles who was the odd one out. There was a dark haired petite girl in an old tunic focusing on Allison, the same girl from the cabin earlier playing with her dagger while she focused on Lydia, a woman with darker skin sitting above them on one of the ship’s beams, looking beyond the group on the deck to study the horizon and a girl with sun bleached Blonde hair who was standing with her bare arms crossed against the ship’s main post. “You’re all women.”

The Captain grinned at her, ignoring Stiles’ background ‘Hey!’ “Aye. I’m Captain Allison Argent and this is the crew of _Siren_ _Song_.” The newly named Allison bowed her head slightly. “At your service Miss. Martin.”

Lydia was taken aback, “How do you know my name?”

“You didn’t think you were here by chance, did you Miss. Martin? Your father has money and it is always so much neater to get it in a peaceful exchange than with swords. Although Erica might disagree.”

The aforementioned Erica was the blonde girl who stepped forward and clasped Lydia’s hands. Saying to Allison over her shoulder, “We’ll get to fight another time. There is always Derek back home to rile up.” Then she focused on Lydia, still holding her hands between her warm and calloused ones. “Mind you, if you stay with us for a little while Miss. Martin I might not mind the peaceful route.” Lydia was shocked when the Erica actually winked at her.

“Stop flirting with the hostage Erica.” Allison interrupted, drawing Erica’s attention back to her. “Go brainstorm something warm we can have for food tonight, some of us had to swim today while you laid about in the sun.”

“So Miss. Martin are you satisfied? We won’t keep you here for long. I promise. Once we contact you father and agree on a drop off point you will be off here in no time. No harm will come to you in the meantime.” Lydia felt she needed to believe Allison trusted what she said. She was so earnest.

The boat suddenly jolted and Lydia fell forward into Allison, before quickly righting herself.

“Well then you won’t mind if I wait alone then. I will need food later.” Lydia was starving now, but didn’t think there would be much chance of getting fed again anytime soon.

“You can wait in the room we were just in, Miss. Martin.” Lydia was surely imagining the slight drop of Allison’s face when Lydia turned to go back downstairs.

 

 

Lydia spent the afternoon in Allison’s room, well the _Captain’s_ room she reminded herself. There was a bed against the wall, far smaller than hers at home but at least had a mattress. On it lay lots of pelts and she saw the corner of an old quilt folded under them. The pelts made sense, she couldn’t exactly imagine Allison using the quilt though, though she imagined that even pirates must get homesick. There was a half rolled up map on the big table and lots of cabinets on the walls. There was more rope hanging from the roof and an unlit lantern by the bed. There were two wooden chairs I the room, and an old stool with a mug on it that must double as a table. It was a little room, though big enough, she supposed, for one person. She ended up reading one of the few books on a shelf above Allison’s thin bed about navigating using constellations. She had never considered how the constellations would actually change if you moved across the globe. It was kind of amazing. She recognised a bare few that her tutor had known the name to when she was a little girl, Orion and Ursa Major were names that sprung to mind, not that she could ever really pick them out of the thousands of stars. Perhaps she would get a chance to, when she was on the ship.

She wasn’t exactly shocked that she was a hostage. It was a better outcome than some of the others that had played through her mind. She knew that it was unlikely her father would really bother to pay too much back to get her though, and that was the problem. Because the money the pirates believed was on her head was probably the only thing keeping her alive, and without that… Lydia didn’t want to find out what they would do to her when they realised how worthless she was. The day passed more quickly than the others had, Erica came down to bring her a mug of water at one point and showed her the bathroom situation (though ‘bathroom’ was too kind of a description.) Lydia didn’t see anyone else.

 

 

Allison came back to the room after the shadows started lengthening through the small window and the light became harder for Lydia to read by. She had a two bowls and a half loaf of bread hooked under her arm. Lydia’s stomach grumbled at the sight of the steaming soup and she eagerly took one of the bowels from Allison. Allison folded herself onto the chair not occupied by Lydia and started wolfing down her food. Lydia took that as a sign that she could eat as well and finished her bowel before Allison did. Allison looked surprised when she looked up and Lydia had finished eating.

“I could get you some more?”

“Please.”

As Allison passed to retrieve more food she paused by Lydia’s head and said with more vehermence than Lydia had heard her use yet, “Oh I am going to kill him.”

“What?”

“Your head, it’s bleeding. I told Stiles to be careful. God. Why didn’t you mention it before?”

Lydia put her hand against her head where it was indeed bleeding slightly again. Allison looked furious and had started pacing in the small space.

“No Allison. It isn’t what you think.”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“It happened before Stiles got me. He didn’t have anything to do with it.” Lydia was a little shocked by how serious Allison was treating her being injured. I mean they were pirates, why was this little scratch a worry even if it had been caused by them. They were kidnappers but couldn’t deal with a little blood?

“Before? Did someone come into your room before we did?” I knew we should have got there before them. God why did I listen to the others.”

“Before who? Weren’t you the pirates who were going through the town?”

“Miss. Martin you were there weren’t you. Can’t you see all the pirates that ran through could not have possibly fit on this ship? It was an opportune moment because we knew your father was there and that others were planning a raid on that night.” Allison was looking at her with confusion. “You are a smart girl Miss. Martin, brave too to have jumped into the sea. Surely you weren’t so terrified you didn’t notice any of that going on?”

“I was in my room actually. Didn’t see anyone until Stiles came in.” Lydia thought that was enough information. “I really am hungry, Allison.”

“Right. Of course.” Allison held out a piece of cloth from one of the drawers to Lydia. “Here, put this on your head. I’ll be right back, Miss. Martin.”

“Lydia.”

“What?”

“Call me Lydia. We are on a pirate ship after all and I am your hostage. I would much rather be called Lydia, then it doesn’t feel like I am being mocked every time anyone says my name.”

“Okay. See you in a moment Lydia.”

Lydia didn’t know why she felt she should smile when Allison used her name.

 

Allison returned with the promised food and an older woman who was dressed in neater clothes than anyone else on the boat and whose curly hair was tied behind her head. “I brought Melissa here to check your head. She’s our medic.” Melissa gave her a brief smile.

“Do you mind if I take a look?” She asked, gesturing to Lydia’s head.

“No. Go ahead.”

“Thankyou Lydia.” The woman quickly studied Lydia’s head, pushing slightly at the side of the wound. “Does this hurt?”

“Not too badly. It feels like a bad bruise.”

“Sharp pains? Itchiness? Anything other than blood from the wound?”

“No. Nothing else.”

Melissa replaced the cloth to Lydia head. “Good. It looks okay to me. It should heal up on its own without any sutures. It is much less bloody than Erica’s leg was after the last battle anyway. If anything the salt water might have helped keep it clean. You should be fine Lydia. Rest will help after the day you have had.” She moved to leave. “Let me know if anything changes.”

Allison shared some words with her at the door and then got something from her cupboard, before sitting back with Lydia. Lydia noticed what was in her hand, “Brandy? Really?”

Allison raised an eyebrow, and pointed at herself with the bottle, “Pirate.” She smiled at Lydia, “have your soup and maybe I’ll give you some.”

Lydia couldn’t help but be distracted when Allison took a sip from the bottle and she could study the girl’s long neck. She caught a glimpse of a chain that circled her neck and disappeared down into Allison’s shirt. The dim light heightened the girl’s dark eyes and hair. Her dark curls fell in gentle rings down her back. Lydia wanted to pull them between her fingers, see how soft they were. Lydia shook herself slightly, she couldn’t touch a pirate’s hair, it was a ridiculous thought. She busied herself with eating instead and trying to balance the soup as the boat moved gently.

When he finished she found Allison was studying the map on the desk, muttering to herself. “So what happens now?”

Allison looks up, “We have dropped the anchor; the others are probably enjoying the moonlight and playing cards on deck, or just drinking and pretending to play cards. We’ll get what sleep we can then move on tomorrow morning. We’ll settle the day after that in Nassau for a night and send the message to your father, then we can split from you and you can share your terrifying story with all the friends that will fawn over you and we’ll have your father’s gold which I promise we will make better use of than he is presently.” Allison sighed and looked like she was about to continue when there was a crash outside. “I better go check that out. Goodnight Lydia. Use the bed in here.”

And then she left. And Lydia was alone again. She didn’t know why she felt so much safer in a pirate’s room than in her own, didn’t think about what it meant that she was to be sleeping in possibly the only bed on the boat.

 

 

Lydia was thrown from the bed at some point in the night when a particularly violent wave knocked the boat. She realised as she woke just how stuffy the room had become and realised she probably wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep until she had gotten some air. The corridor was dark, it was only because it was empty that she was able to make her way through without tripping. From where a square of moonlight shone down into the darkness she went up the ladder onto the deck.

She was struck with the stars more than anything. Above her was an uninterrupted endlessness. Each tiny pinprick seemed to anchor the world in place, seemed to be impossibly focusing on this boat in the middle of the ocean. Lydia lost herself in the gentle movement of the boat on the waves. The salt in the air and this endless sky above her. She noticed that there was a figure leaning against the side of the boat, facing the ocean. She walked over, unsure if she should announce her presence.

But as she approached the figure spoke without turning around, “I hope you aren’t planning some daring night time escape. It would be a shame to have to tie you up again.” Lydia was a bit surprised when she heard Allison’s words, for it was the boat Captain here alone with her, that the idea of escape hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“No. Just needed some air.”

Allison turned to look at Lydia, “We get mighty fine air here. It is incomparable. I miss it when I am on land.”

“I can understand that. I think I should miss it to if I spent enough time here.”

Allison turned back to the water, “You should get some rest Lydia, you heard what Melissa said.”

“What about you? Don’t pirates need sleep too?”

“I am fine Lydia. It is always good to have someone watching the seas. They change more quickly than you could know. Besides I never slept well in a hammock.”

Lydia felt a small rush of guilt but headed back in the direction of the cabin anyway, spending a moment to look at the shape of the girl silhouetted against an endless sky and began to understand why stars were compared to a human’s beauty. “Okay Captain. ‘Til the morning then.”

“Aye Lydia. Until the morning.”

 

 

Loud voices in the corridor woke Lydia. “… Excited to see them again?”

“Quiet your mouth Erica. … Not interested in me,”

“The only reason D didn’t follow you onto this ship is because of the whole open water fear. You have a charm with you for god’s sake. That is pretty much like giving you a lock of hair!”

By this time Lydia had padded to the door and opened it, startling Stiles and Erica. Erica recovered first, “Sorry Lydia. Mind you its time you were up anyway.”

Lydia waved a hand, “It sounds like this Dee girl must like you Stiles.”

Erica and Stiles laughed suddenly. “Oh that is precious Lydia. No no. D is Derek, Stiles man-love.”

Lydia was shocked. That was blatantly illegal and they were talking about it like it was nothing, I mean sure she had heard about it in whispered conversations and about the Greeks in school. But it wasn’t something that actually happened, surely.

“Don’t let Erica shock you Miss. Martin. She doesn’t know what she is talking about, there is nothing between Derek and me.” But Lydia definitely wasn’t imagining the disappointment when Stiles said those words.

“Right. Well bad-luck I suppose.”

Stiles hummed then let Lydia through the corridor, clearing sensing her discomfort in the situation.

At the other end was the room with all the hammocks where she could see some of the other crew from yesterday. The younger girl with straight black hair seemed busy struggling to put on her boots, but called out to Lydia from the floor. “Morning. I don’t suppose you slept very well. I never do when I’m on the ship for the first few nights. But you get used to it.” She finally pulled one foot into a dark brown leather boot and stood up to hold her hand out to Lydia, “I’m Kira. I hope it hasn’t been too awful so far. It should be a smooth day today as least.”

“Right.” Lydia looked at her own bare feet and realised she would need something on, or at least some socks.

Kira glanced down. “I am probably your size actually. You can borrow my old pair. They have holes in them but it isn’t raining at the moment.” She turned to rummage through a box against the wall with one boot on, retrieving with a flourish an old floppy looking pair of shoes.

Lydia took them from her carefully, confused by this girl’s overt friendliness, but slid the boots in her feet all the same. “Thank you.”

Kira just beamed at her and stooped to put on her other boot, then snuck past Lydia to the deck. Lydia followed. She didn’t have anywhere else to be. If she was going to ask anyone about the conversation before maybe Kira could help. She followed the girl above and to the wheel a the prow of the boat.

“So Kira.” The girl hummed. “Is everyone you know, okay, with Stiles?”

“What do you mean? He’s not actually the only man here. Issac’s around too. Sometimes others.”

“No I mean, you know, who he is interested in.”

Kira turned to stare at her. “You will quickly find that on the ocean there are much more important things than who a person finds themselves in love with. Things that save lives. Captain Argent isn’t going to throw Stiles or anyone off this ship if they are loyal to her and do their job. Which is more than I can say for any system I’ve seen on land. Stiles grew up on the sea and is self-less in battle. There is a reason he is here, just like the rest of us. It would be hypocritical for more than one of us to care anyway.”

“Right. Thank you Kira. I should go now I think.” Lydia didn’t quite know what the hypocritical comment was about.

“You will get the hang of it Lydia. If you need to.”

 

 

It was warm again on the sea, though cloudier than the day before. Lydia floated about between Allison’s room and the deck. Exploring the boat and being introduced to everyone. Neither Cora (sister to the aforementioned Derek) nor Braeden were very talkative, were focused on the boat and fixing a sail. Malia the girl Lydia had first seen on the ship said a bit more, asked Lydia lots of questions about her life at home and the sort of house she lived in. She didn’t believe Lydia when she said she had three lounge areas and ten bedrooms in her home, or when Lydia explained the concept of riding ‘side-saddle.’ She met Issac as well, who fiddled with a piece of rope for the entirety of their conversation, tying and untying complicated knots.

Lydia sits with them for dinner this time, on the deck of the boat with a blanket from somewhere draped around her. The meat is salty and the potatoes still quite starchy but it feels right. To be eating this meal with these people. She forgets for a moment she is their hostage. Stiles is loud on the empty ocean and Issac is only comfortable when is is sitting next to Erica or Allison. Cora retreats early to talk to Melissa and it turns out Braeden easily beats them all at cards. Kira holds her alcohol far better than the men Lydia was used to drinking by. And Lydia’s knee that is against Allison leg seems warmer than the other all night and she laughs much more than she could at any other dinner.

The others go to bed eventually, or drift away to talk in the warmth of their bunks. Lydia is left by Allison who hasn’t yet made any movements to go, though she doesn’t have a blanket on as Lydia does. “Allison I don’t think he’ll give you any money.”

“What? Who?”

“My father. He doesn’t care enough. I’m not worth whatever dealing he would have to do with pirates.”

Allison stood, stretching into the sky. “Well that makes it a bit tricky. You know I can’t just give you back to him for nothing right?”

“I know. But it is worthless to try and contact him. He won’t respond.”

“Hmm. What about your mother?”

“Lost herself to my father’s will years ago. Doesn’t have any money of her own.”

Allison held out a hand to Lydia, helping her up. Then rubbed her thumb over the finger shaped bruises on Lydia’s arm that were made visible by the moon and the slipping blanket. She spoke softly, more to herself than Lydia, “What shall I do with you then. Lydia who is lost from the land and who I saved from the sea. What shall I do?”

Allison drew her eyes back up to Lydia’s face and dropped the arm that was on Lydia’s own abruptly. “We should sleep. I trust you can find the way back to the bed.” Lydia tried not to let the dismissal distract her from sleep. Eventually fell asleep to the rocking of the boat and dreamt of sun-licked beaches with dark haired mermaids coaxing her from the shore.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“… so what are we meant to do now Alli?”

“How was I meant to know he was some heartless bastard.”

“Why do you even trust her, just because she batted her eyelids at you suddenly we need to listen?”

Allison glared at her second-in-command, “What is she gaining from this Stiles? You saw her head. We aren’t the ones that have treated her the worst in the past few days.”

“We have enough for a while Alli, but we need to eat, need the money that we planned on that we can’t seem to get from her. And what are we meant to do with her anyway? She can’t just stay on the boat. She’s from the bloody gentry, not some sailor’s daughter you can add to your misfit crew. You can’t save her Alli. She won’t want to be saved by the likes of us.”

“You think I don’t know that?! I don’t know what the next step is from here Stiles. We’ll manage with the money, somehow. But I don’t know what to do with her.”

Stiles stepped towards her, putting his hand over hers. “Can’t we just leave her somewhere. Give her some money and send her on her way? Is she that special Alli? Why do you care about this one so much?”

“She’s that special Stiles. I don’t know if I can walk away from this.”

“Alli she isn’t from our world. Whatever connection you have mightn’t be enough to tear her away.”

Allison sighed. “No. No I don’t think it would be. Doesn’t stop me hoping though.”

He squeezed her hand briefly then walked a few steps away. “I’ll let the others know there has been a change of plans then. You still want to head to Nassau?”

“No. We’ll head home. For a few days at least.”

Stiles smiled, “Sounds good. They need it, to be on land properly again. Alli, don’t let her break you, no one is worth that.”

Allison smiled softly. It might be too late to listen to Stiles’ warning though.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sometimes it slips my mind that you are a pirate.” Not that Allison looked like anything else to Lydia now as she stood tall on her boat at the steering wheel. The wind caught her sea set hair and made her cheeks a delicate red. Allison’s cutlass swang from her hips today, tapering in the otherwise lose and patched shirt. A red tie was on her neck, like Stiles wore round his head. The very image of a pirate queen.

“This is our life Lydia. It isn’t some game any of us can just give up if we get tired of it.”

“It’s against the law, everything you do.”

“Aye. ‘Gainst some laws it is. But things have been written into law that should never have happened. Doing the right thing isn’t following the law, nor is it evil to go against it. It doesn’t have to be.”

“You’re not good people.”

Allison studied the empty sea in front of them. “No. Perhaps not.”

 

 

Lydia didn’t hear Isaac approach her later. She was reading on the rear of the boat as the sun started to turn the sky and water a delicate pattern of red. He started speaking before she had seen him. “I heard you talking to Allison earlier, wasn’t spying or nothing, just happened to hear.”

“Right.”

“I worked for my father on his boat before this. I was never a big boy, never managed to be the son he thought he deserved.” Isaac shrugged his shirt down, baring his back to Lydia. She saw lines of raised red scares. Like his back had been raked by some clawed thing. “They put salt water on you after you’re whipped. It hurts almost more, that stinging, than the whipping does. Not quite enough pain to help you lose consciousness. You can’t help but feel all along the new wound. It feels like it is being seared by hundreds of pokers.”

Lydia grimaced even as Isaac was continuing. “I was in the hull of a ship, recovering from this, when Allison’s crew arrived. They came at night. Mainly took things. Most of the sailors didn’t even know they had come. I was in the storage room and they saw me, it was Allison and Erica. They took our medicine chest, two old books and any brandy and gold they could find from that ship. They took that and let me follow them, nursed a stranger through the wounds his father had given him, gave me a home.” Lydia didn’t really know how to reply, felt she should touch the boy, but knew it would be the last thing he wanted.

Isaac wasn’t finished though, “It wasn’t just me either. Braeden came with us after we found her on a ship heading to France trapped in shackles on an ocean she never heard about before. Allison didn’t let the Captain live that time. And Malia was born at sea. As much as the rest of us love it I couldn’t imagine never being given the opportunity to even step foot on land. She was sixteen by the time it happened. Still struggles to sleep in a bed that doesn’t sway.

“Pirate or not, Captain Argent is the best thing to happen to all of us. It is no accident that we would all die for her.”

Lydia finally managed to speak, “Thank you for telling me that Isaac. I’m glad you all have a home now.” Isaac nodded and started to head to the other end of the boat.

“You should come to dinner now Lydia. They might be waiting on us.”

 

 

After dinner Allison walked back with Lydia to her room, fetched some clothes from the drawers and went to leave, stalling at the door beside Lydia. “We should dock the morning following next, maybe the next night if we are lucky. You can go then.”

Lydia studied Allison’s silhouette. “Seeing as I don’t have anywhere to go, I was thinking perhaps I could stay, on the boat.”

Allison scowled at her, “Certainly not.”

Lydia couldn’t help but be hurt, was about to turn back into the room and away from Allison when the other girl continued. “She is a ship, a ship for stealth and speed and battles. You certainly can’t stay if you call _Siren Song_ some ‘boat’”

Lydia grinned at Allison. “So if I promise to never mis-name her again?”

“Well then we might just be able to find a space for you Lydia. Though I have to insist on having my bed back at some point if you’re a permanent feature here. You will only be able to play the ‘new arrival’ card for so long.”

Lydia smiled at Allison, though in the shadows she doubted she could see her. “But for tonight?”

“Tonight you should rest well. _Especially_ if we get to start teaching you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight then. Captain.”

Allison rested her hands on Lydia’s arms, stroking softly. “I don’t think I want you to go just yet.”

“There is not much left to say after goodnight.” But Lydia only moved towards Allison, made no movement to leave their doorway.

“No. Not much left to say at all.” Allison bent her head slightly, resting her forehead against Lydia’s, and moved her hands to Lydia’s neck.

It was Lydia who closed the gap between them though. Brushing her lips against Allison’s in a series of soft kisses. She moved her hands to Allison’s waist, clinging onto her warmth and moving closer to her as they kissed. Allison pulled back first and placed a gentle kiss into Lydia’s hair.

“Goodnight, Lydia my dear.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allison watched Lydia from a distance as Isaac taught her some of the basic knots. Allison was a bit surprised that he was comfortable enough to be near her on his own. Maybe he saw a kindred soul. Lydia hadn’t been bad with a dagger when Cora had showed her a few things earlier. Allison thinks if she could find one with the right balance and have a few more lessons Lydia would be downright lethal. Lydia had found a pair of boats that fit her better than Kira’s had. She walked with more confidence on the ship. Malia had tied a gull’s feather and some old beads into her hair, the sea air making it wild and free on her shoulders. There was a dagger in her belt now, tucked close to her skin and glinting in the sunlight as Lydia moved across the boat. She had surprised Allison by emerging with a vest on this morning that cinched in at her waist and that was definitely stolen from Allison’s drawers. Allison found it hard to be mad though. She moved towards wear Lydia was practising re-tying some of the knots and smiled her girl.                                                                                                                                                      

Lydia noticed eventually, looked almost sheepish as she asked Allison, “What? Why are you staring at me?”

Allison smiled and took Lydia hand, kissing her knuckles and the crook of her elbow. Moving her lips towards Lydia’s ear and whispering into salt touched and soft skin, “You make a good pirate.”

Lydia grinned at her and kissed her on the ship; with the sun at their backs and an endless horizon open to them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings;  
> \- cw for violence against Lydia by her father. Not particularly graphic.  
> \- a drowning scenario
> 
> THANKYOU for reading and for any kudos or comments! I am pretty proud of this, would love to know what you thought.  
> I am leaving the possibility open to a swashbuckling sequel now Lydia is on board Siren Song.  
> I love writing these two. Find me on tumblr at 'nurturedwhims' where I reblog stuff and sometimes write.  
> :)


End file.
